


In the Stars 8: Klansmen

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011<br/>NB: any non-PC content is canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 8: Klansmen

Bodie's horoscope:

Your colleagues may not appreciate your plain speaking so be wary of calling a spade a spade. You may find your views on certain matters changing in the near future. One secretly close to your heart may suddenly reveal deep emotion.

 

Doyle's horoscope:

Differences of opinion are pushed aside in your deep concern for a dear friend's troubles. Be careful of hasty conclusions: things may not be as black and white as they seem. Clothes do not always make the man. Exercise caution at work because even something as mundane as a filing cabinet could lead to injuries.


End file.
